


Colchester Nights

by nerdepic



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdepic/pseuds/nerdepic
Summary: I just want them to come to England and maybe put the sex in Essex.





	Colchester Nights

'Hey!' Link shouted when Rhett grabbed his phone out of his hand. 'I was trying to tweet something!'

'Yeah.' Rhett said. 'You just took a picture of the view from the window.'

Link reached for his phone but Rhett held it out of his reach. 'Its a nice view and I've never seen the sunset in England before. Why can't I share that with the fans?'

'This is for science." Rhett insisted. 'We're practising for the apocalypse.'

'How are you thinking about the apocalypse at a time like this?' Link frowned.

'Are you kidding?' Rhett laughed. 'This is 2018. People can rip geotags off every photo we post, track IP addresses, pinpoint the coordinates and send us a screen shot of our hotel if they really want to. But in the apocalypse we will all be completely off the grid.'

'I don't see why we need to practise going off the grid right now all of a sudden.' Link was exasperated. 'And what am I supposed to do if you don't give me back my phone?'

Rhett smiled from where he was sat on Link's bed. 'I can think of a few things.'


End file.
